


sa iyo lang ako sa-CEA

by wonderingwanderess



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, Kaisoo as PUP students, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingwanderess/pseuds/wonderingwanderess
Summary: Isang confession mula sa isang taga-CEA para sa isang taga-CAF student ang yumanig sa buong PUP Crushes page. Todo tanggi pa si Kuya CEA pero nang mag-message si Kuya CAF sa kanya, push na agad!Or kaisoo as PUP students.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55
Collections: KD Writing Challenge





	sa iyo lang ako sa-CEA

**Author's Note:**

> okay, huwag niyo po kukuhanin ang diploma ko @ PUP. I don't own the institution nor the characters. Wala po ako alam sa taga-CEA pero sabi nila dami pogi pero wala kami nakikita hahahaha. sa CAF marami pogi pero sabog sila at tambay sa library hakhak.
> 
> sana maka-relate kayo, after ko kayo saktan happy happy tayo rito.
> 
> P.S.: Try niyo yung sisigan sa may Teresa kasi mehn solid talaga. Malilimot mo pangalan mo sa sarap hahahaha. bye.

_ 2 years ago…  _

**PUP Crushes**

_ August 17, 9:45 PM _

_ Hi admin! Sana ma-post ‘to. Haha. Salamat! _

_ Minsan ka na nga lang dadayo sa main, makakakita ka pa ng biyaya ng langit. HAHA.  _

_ Gusto ko lang naman malaman kung sino ‘yung cute na taga CAF na palaging may bitbit na DSLR kapag nagagawi kami sa lagoon?! Ako na lang picture-an mo please. LOLJK.  _

_ Tatlong beses na ‘yon, same spot at lagi nagpi-picture ng mga pusa o ‘yung maiingay niyang blockmates hehehe. Maliit tapos maganda ‘yung mata at puso ang lips niya :< _

_ Paki-tag naman po kung kilala niyo siya :( Stokolang naman makipag-friends. _

_ ~ sa ‘yo lang sa-CEA. _

_ BSECE 2-2 _

  
  


_ view comments: _

_ Most relevant: _

_ Sehun Oh:  _

_ AHAHAHAHA. Ang baho ng post na ‘to!! Sounds familiar bruh, tag ko na ba si torpe?! @Chanyeol Park @Wonshik Kim @Taemin Lee  _

_ Taemin Lee:  _

_ Nahiya ka pa @Sehun Oh, ako na magta-tag. Hoy itlog, sagutin mo ‘to! Abangers kami sa lab story mo @Jongs Kim. P.S.: Pangit ng codename mo, parang ikaw hahahahahahhaha _

_ Baekhyun Byun: _

_ Ayaw ko mag-feeling pero baccla ng taon, ikaw yata ‘to?!! :D @Kyungsoo Do. Pls confirm mga mama @Jongdae Kim @Minseok Kim @Hongki Lee _

_ Hongki Lee: _

_ LMFAO! Dadaan muna sa akin kung sino poporma kay @Kyungsoo Do. Picture-an kita ng kamao ko, gusto mo?! _

_ Taemin Lee: _

_ Hoy Kuya @Hongki, nuginagawa mo rito!!! Tulungan mo na si Jongski, gara parang di pinsan eh ampotah. _

  
  


_ PUP Crushes: Hello!! Huwag po tayo mag-away sa comment box, labas na lang po kayo @Jongs Kim @Kyungsoo Do. Update naman po kung kayo na ba ang hinahanap ng isa’t isa. Chareng!! -Admin Hina. _

  
  
  


//

_ Kalalabas lang ng banyo ni Jongin. Kauuwi lang nila ng kanyang mama sa maliit nilang puwesto ng tindahan ilang bloke lang ang layo sa bahay nila. _

_ “Bunsoy! ‘Yung telepono mo kanina pa tunog nang tunog habang naliligo ka.”  _

_ Kinukuskos pa ni Jongin ang buhok niya nang abutin niya ang cellphone at halos lumuwa ang mata niya dahil punong-puno ng notifications mula sa barkada ang screen niya. Puro hoy kupal at mag-online ka bobo ang mga chat sa kanya. _

  
  


_ Shit! _

_ Na-post na sa PUP Crushes ang confessions niya at ginawang chatbox ng barkada niya ang comment section ng post. _

  
  


**_PUP Crushes_ **

_ Read more: _

_ View comments: _

_ Jongs Kim: _

_ Mga kupal kayo, istorbo sa sabado eh. Di ako ‘yan mga ulol kayo @Sehun Oh @Taemin Lee @Chanyeol Park @Wonshik Kim _

  
  


_ Todo deny pa siya sa una dahil hiyang-hiya siya sa pagkakalat ng tropa niya kasama na rin ang barkada ng “alleged” crush kuno niya. Nagulat na lang si Jongin kasagsagan ng pag-scroll niya nang may biglang mag-send ng message request sa kanya. Kyungsoo Do. _

_ Agad niyang clinick ang profile nito at napalunok si Jongin dahil ito ngang cutie na ito ang madalas nilang nakikita sa lagoon kapag kailangan nilang pumunta ng Main para sa isang minor subject nila. _

_ Kyungsoo Do: _

_ Hi? :)  _

_ Sorry sa panggugulo. _

_ Nag-chat lang kasi barkada ko, ayaw nila ako tantanan.  _

_ Ako yata hinahanap mo??? lmaoooo kakahiya _

_ hehehehe _

  
  


_ Siyempre ay agad niyang ina-accept ang message ng lalaki, palay na nga ang lumalapit sa kanya tatanggi pa ba si Jongin? _

  
  


_ Jongs Kim: _

_ hi sorry. hinarass ba kayo ng tropa ko? _

_ tae kakahiya _

_ jongin pala sa CEA, ECE. 2nd year na. _

_ huwag ka matakot sa akin, mukha lang akong gago pero mabait naman haha. _

_ cute mo lang kasi pag napapadaan kami sa lagoon pag lunch :(( _

_ sorry creepy talaga neto, gusto ko lang makipag-friends. _

  
  


_ Kyungsoo Do: _

_ HAHAHA. marunong ka pala mahiya sa lagay na yan??? _

_ jk hahaha.  _

_ Kyungsoo pala, BSA 1-5 :) _

_ ‘pag nakita mo ako ulit sa main, batiin mo ako. _

_ di naman ako nangangagat. kalmot lang hahahaha chz. _

_ gege update ka na lang doon sa page _

_ tae nagugulo buhay ko, dami na tuloy humahanap sa akin _

_ char! _

_ Jongs Kim: _

_ awww. marami na ako kaagaw agad sa ‘yo? :c _

_ Hahahaha sa akin din dami nag-add amp di naman ako pogi _

_ Kyungsoo Do: _

_ hahahha pa-humble pa siya di bagay lol _

_ pogi ka naman ehhhh kaso ayaw ko ng maraming kaagaw _

_ baka marami umaway sa akin hahahaha _

_ ge na aaral pa ako, may quiz pa kami bukas eh  _

_ nice to know you, jongin!! meet tayo minsan hehe. _

_ shoot din tayo pag di ka busy  _

_ goodnight ^_^ _

  
  
  
  
  


“Love ano na naman ‘yang pinakikialaman mo sa cellphone ko? Sabi ko mag-send ka lang ng processed pictures ko noong Mr. Engineering eh.”

Nakadapa si Jongin sa kama at nagse-send ng requirements sa prof nila habang abala rin si Kyungsoo dahil naghihintay na lang ito ng grades nito dahil tapos na ang ikatlong taon nito habang sila Jongin naman ay may pahabol pa ang prof nila sa kanila. Pa-fifth year na siya habang ang kasintahan naman ay incoming fourth year na rin.

Running for laude pa rin si Kyungsoo habang siya naman ay running na lang para sa puso nito. Challenging kay Jongin ang kurso at hindi naman maiiwasan na makakuha ng grade na either pass or fail na lang ang pagpipilian.

Kaya laking pasalamat niya na nakakapasa pa naman siya at awa ng Diyos ay wala pang bagsak. Minsan ay hindi pa rin siya makapaniwala na at this rate ay may jowa siyang cute at matalino pa. Gusto na lang niyang itanong kung paano naha-handle ni Kyungsoo ang pagkakaroon ng poging jowa habang running for laude pa rin ito.

“Nag-reread lang ako ng old convo natin 2 years ago. Ang jeje niyo talaga nila Wonshik noon. Sa iyo lang ako sa-CEA. Putek na ‘yan, Jongin.”

Umirap si Jongin at pinindot ang send sa e-mail bago siniksik ng yakap si Kyungsoo at naulo sa hita nito, “Wonshik na naman ampota. Papaalala mo sa akin na naging crush mo tropa ko bago mo ako naging type?”

Bahagya siyang sinabunutan ni Kyungsoo at napanguso na lang ngunit agad ding napalitan ng ngiti dahil dinampian siya ng halik nito sa labi, “Pagupit ka na love. Haba na ng buhok mo, ang lagkit. Pa-undercut ka ulit para guwapo.”

“Ah gano’n? ‘Di na ako guwapo ngayon?” 

“Guwapo pa rin naman. Sungit-sungit nito, don’t tell me nagseselos ka pa rin kay Wonshik?! Na-pogian lang eh. Ikaw naman crush ko noon, tanong mo pa sila Baek. Lagi ako nag-stolen shots sa ‘yo.”

Nang hindi siya umimik ay narinig niya ang pagtawa ni Kyungsoo at nalusaw na rin ang selos ni Jongin. Mabilis lang namang mawala ang tampo niya, isa pa, kung may Kyungsoo ka bilang boyfriend ay hindi mo kakayaning magalit dahil literal na anghel itong kasintahan niya.

“Saka ano ba, Jongin. Kaunti na lang graduating na tayo, ngayon ka pa ba magseselos? Wala na ngang ibang laman ‘tong camera ko kundi ikaw pati tropa natin.”

  
  


Simula no’ng confession ni Jongin sa  _ PUP Crushes _ ay naging magkaibigan muna sila ni Kyungsoo. Nagkakahiyaan pa sila noong umpisa pero dahil bastos ang mga kaibigan nila at mabilis nagkapalagayan ng loob ay naging close rin sila agad.

  
  


Siyempre ay ayaw ni Kyungsoo magtiwala noong una, imposible na may ganito kaguwapong lalaki ang magkakagusto sa kanya. Isa pa, bilang accountancy student ay napakahirap isingit sa schedule at priority niya sa buhay ang pagkakaroon ng jowa.

Open din naman siya sa magulang niya at higit sa lahat ay tanggap ng pamilya anuman ang preference ni Kyungsoo sa buhay pero kailangan niyang pag-igihin ang pag-aaral. Iyon lang ang bilin sa kanya ng magulang.

Kaya lang ay persistent si Jongin, dahan-dahan itong lumusot papasok sa boring at tahimik na buhay ni Kyungsoo. Ang malakas nitong tawa, ang malambing nitong ngiti sa camera niya, ang matiyaga nitong pagsama sa library kapag kailangan niyang mag-aral tuwing midterms at finals nila ay iilan lamang sa dahilan kung bakit natutunan ni Kyungsoo na magustuhan ito.

Hindi mahirap mahalin si Jongin, napaka-pasensyoso nito. Minsan ay nag-o-overnight ito sa kanila para mag-aral pero nakakatulog na ito at hindi kinakaya ang pagsusunog niya ng kilay kadalasan. 

Kaya sa pagitan ng study sessions nila, sa pagitan ng mga buntong-hininga tuwing tanghali, sa pagpaypay ng mga pilik-mata ni Jongin at sa pag-awang ng mga labi nito ay nahulog si Kyungsoo. Sa pagitan ng init ng mga bisig nito lalo na kapag kailangan niya ay agad-agad nitong dumadating. Minsan lalo na kapag mababa ang grades niya sa quiz at uwian ay nasa labas ng gate si Jongin, pawisan pa at nag-aabang sa may pylon o di kaya ay sa may pilahan ng tricycle.

Wala nang tanong-tanong ay agad siya nitong aayain kumain sa may sisigan sa Teresa o kaya ay sa may Jollibee sa Pureza bago sumakay ng Line 2. Noong hindi pa gano’n ka-tight ang schedule ni Jongin ay dumadayo pa ito sa Main para sumamang mag-lunch.

Dagdag pa siya sa disi-otsong pamasahe. At ang dahilan ni Jongin ay simple lang. Gusto lang siya nitong makita.

  
  
  


Tao lang naman si Kyungsoo, nahuhulog din. Hindi na rin napigilan ng puso na mahulog para sa lalaking loko-loko lang noong una ngunit katagalan ay naging espesyal na rin para sa kanya. Mabuting tao naman si Jongin, responsableng estudyante at hinihila nila ang isa't isa pataas.

  
  
  


"Soo, okay ka lang? Natahimik ka na bigla. Di ka naman yata nakikinig sa kuwento ko."

Yumuko si Kyungsoo at tumitig sa mapungay na mata ni Jongin pati na sa nanghahabang labi nito.

"'Di na ako nakikinig. Guwapo mo eh. Mahal kita."

Nakita niya kung paano mamula ang pisngi ni Jongin at ang pagtatakip nito ng kamay sa buong mukha, dinig niya ang pag-ingit nito at nagwawala ang puso ni Kyungsoo. Gusto niyang halikan si Jongin.

_ Gusto niya ‘tong pakasalan. _

“Bakit ang sweet mo ngayon, Soo? Mahal din kita, dahan-dahan lang. Preno ka rin, baka mamatay ako agad dahil sa iyo.”

Kiniling lang niya ang ulo bilang sagot at nagpatak ng maraming-maraming halik sa mukha at labi nito, “Bawal mamatay, Jongin. Paano tayo papakasal nito kung magiging balo na ako agad? Ayaw ko nang gano’n.”

“Ugh. Tangina naman, love,” Hingal ni Jongin, “Marupok ako baka hilahin na lang kita bigla sa City Hall para magpakasal.”

At anong lakas ng tawa ni Kyungsoo. Sa mga ganitong pagkakataon niya nalalaman kung gaano siya kamahal ni Jongin. Kung paanong sa kabila ng dalawang taong lumipas ay pareho pa rin bawat pagkabog ng dibdib niya para rito.

  
  


Minsan ay nagugulat pa rin si Kyungsoo na ang kagaya niyang boring na tao at accounting at photography llang ang buhay ay magkakaroon ng kakaibang ligaya sa buhay niya.

  
  


Ganoon lang ang ginawa nila buong maghapon, nagyakapan at nag-usap ng mga plano kasama ang panakaw na halik at mga bungisngis ang pumuno sa kuwarto ni Jongin habang maya’t maya silang kinakatok ni Mama Kim dahil baka gumagawa na raw sila ng  _ kababalaghan. _

  
  
  


Pagdating ng hapon ay unti-unti na ring lumabas ang grades nila. Awa ng Diyos ay pareho silang pasado sa mga major subjects nila at nananatiling matibay ang cum laude dreams ni Kyungsoo.

  
  
  


Alam naman niyang malayo pa ang lalakbayin nila dahil ilang buwan na lang ay huling taon na sila sa kolehiyo. Siguradong mas mahirap ang daan, mas magiging busy sa thesis, feasib at exams. Mas magiging subsob sa pag-aaral pero sigurado naman si Kyungsoo na masasandalan nila ni Jongin ang isa’t isa pati na ang pamilya’t kaibigan nilang suportado sila.

“Pagkatapos kaya ng college tayo pa rin?” Biglang natanong ni Kyungsoo habang magkayakap sila at napagdesisyunang doon na sa mga Kim makitulog.

“Oo naman, Soo. Tayo pa rin. Kung hindi man, hindi ako papayag na masira tayo. Mahal na mahal kita, kapag nakaipon na ako. Pakasal tayo agad para tali ka na sa akin. Ayaw mo no’n. Mr. Engineering ang asawa mo. Suwerte mo ha.”

  
  


Alam niyang biro lang iyon pero araw-araw nagdadasal si Kyungsoo at nagpapasalamat na may kagaya ni Jongin sa buhay niya. Maraming nagsasabing si Jongin ang suwerte dahil mayroon itong kagaya niya pero suwerte rin naman si Kyungsoo dahil maalaga si Jongin.

“Mahal din kita kahit ang drama mo at pinagseselosan mo barkada mo.” Pinagbangga niya ang ilong nila at malambing na ngumiti rito. 

Marami pa silang napag-usapan nang lumalim ang gabi. Halos kalampagin na sila ni Mama at Papa Kim dahil sa kadadalan nilang dalawa.

Pero ilang taon na ang lumilipas, mukhang totoo naman ang codename ni Jongin noong nag-confess ito sa kanya sa isang page.

  
  
  
  
  


_ Dito lang din siya Sa-CEA. _

_ -wakas. _

  
  



End file.
